It is becoming increasingly more commonplace for electronic devices to provide wireless distribution of audio signals as improved compression techniques are becoming available that allow lower communication rates and longer playing time and as power efficiencies improve to allow increased playtime from batteries.
For example, headsets are available that can receive wireless streaming stereo audio from wireless phones, digital audio music players, and other audio source devices. Separate audio data for the left and right stereo channels can be separately transmitted by an audio source device through frames of the wireless air interface to a headset. In the headset, the audio data is decoded and provided to the speakers through associated amplifiers and cabling.